The Child of the Light
by Lord-Rahl-25
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! A prophecy told by Gennai scares Kari and TK when they find out some unexpected news. Then the fate of all of the digital world rests in their hands once again.
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of it's characters. Any of the characters that were not in the show are of my imagination and are purely fictional.  
  
Quote  
  
"Secrets hold in twilight's passing but truth reveals that faith is something to contended with."  
  
Prologue  
  
It ended with their future ahead of them and their predetermined destinies behind them. The digi-destined were left to live as they wanted to, not as someone else chose. Time passed and they grew older, they formed more intimate bonds with one another that they hadn't had before. Ten years after they fulfilled their destiny by defeating Malomyotismon using one million beads of digi-light, Tai and Sora are married with five children: Matthew, Joseph, Michael, Gabrielle, Mari. Matt and Mimi have been engaged for two years but think they still don't have enough money to get married. Joe is still in medical school and is currently single. Izzy is married to a woman named Eileen and they have a daughter, Hannah, who is five years old. T.K. and Kari are Juniors in love, in college. They along with Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Cody all go to N.Y.U. Yolie and Ken are seniors and dating, on the fast track to marriage once they graduate. Davis says he's a player but can't keep a relationship together for more than a month. And as for Cody, he's to busy studying law for any of that. They all live together in a five bedroom house just outside of New York, that all of their parents chipped in to get them when they heard they were all going to the same college. The one thing that keeps this life from being perfect for all of them is that two years after they were released from their destinies is that someone sealed off the digital world and they have never been able to get back in. It was not all lost though, Jennai with all of his wisdom as an old man again sent a link through the dimensional divide, enabling them to communicate online at any time. The tragedy was that there were vacationers in the digital world when it was sealed off, any information concerning what had happened to them.  
  
I hope you liked this, I'm posting chapter one concurrently with this but they are separate chapters, I hope to have chapter two up soon. 


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter One  
  
The Child of Light  
  
"And don't forget people, there's a test next time so don't forget to study, dismissed."  
  
Kari had been hard at work all class and hadn't realized the time she rushed to pack her things so she wouldn't miss the bus. She ran down the steps and out the door only to see the bus pull away.  
  
"Man, T.K.'s gonna be so mad at me!"  
  
"What am I gonna be so mad at you for?"  
  
"T.K., I thought you were on the bus."  
  
"What are you talking about, it's Thursday, we have the truck today."  
  
"Oh man, I've been so bogged down lately I've started forgetting what day it is"  
  
"Kari, I have an idea, I think you need a weekend off to unwind, so how about this weekend after all your tests are over we go to. I don't someplace that's not here."  
  
This is one of the reasons that made Kari love him. He always seemed to know what to say and what to do to make a person feel like they mattered. He always said that he kept it all to use for her but he knew that if he ever saw anyone in need of a feeling that they were cared about.  
  
"Sure, but you know I have to say you seem to have this awfully planned out  
  
All of the sudden he had that sheepish grin that meant that he had been scheming something for weeks. She loved that smile.  
  
"So maybe I did think a little in advance, but can you blame me, you've been a mess for months."  
  
"I love you so much", she said kissing him hard on the mouth.  
  
"I love you too", he tried to say around her kiss.  
  
All she thought about the next day was their weekend away. That night he took her out for Italian food and then they drove home.  
  
"T.K. I though you said we were going away for the weekend?" she asked creasing her brow.  
  
"Well I decided it would be more fun if we stayed home and everyone else went away for the weekend, because personally I think they could all use a break too."  
  
(which was absolutely right)  
  
That night they expressed their love for each other very thoroughly. The next morning they awoke to a sunshiny one o'clock in the afternoon. They took a long hot shower and had breakfast an hour later. They went to the movies with full bellies and saw one of the dullest movies ever made and, to the opportunity that they were the only ones in the theater, made out the whole time. They left the movies asking each other if the other knew what the movie had been about. After dinner at McDonalds they repeated the process over again. T.K. brought her breakfast in bed the next morning and they just laid their for hours in each other's sweet embrace. When they got up there was a message coming in from Jennai.  
  
"Yay, Gatomon", she said, it had been three months since they had heard from their digimon. They settled in for the transmission knowing that it would probably be a long one since this was the only time they got to see their friends.  
  
"Well, good afternoon. I've been trying to get a hold of you for days", Jennai said.  
  
"It's good to see you Jennai, why haven't you been calling us", Kari asked sipping on some freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Sorry, I've been researching an old prophecy I found in my basement."  
  
"Where are all the digimon?", Kari asked.  
  
"I sent them in search of something for me", he replied.  
  
"All of them?", T.K. asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't need all of them to go but I think they were itchin for some action", he said smiling widely.  
  
T.K. and Kari chuckled.  
  
"So what's up, Jennai?", they asked.  
  
"Well it's about this prophecy I found, it mentions several times a 'Child of the Light', and it made me think of Kari. And I was wondering if you , Kari, were doing anything that might contribute to this reference."  
  
The both of them blushed so bad they looked like a pair of maraschino cherries.  
  
"Uh-huh, I think I'll leave the silence to its own. Just know that I wish you would be careful about it. Oh and please tell me if any, mhmph, extra variables arise."  
  
"Sure.", they said sweating fiercely under the blanket they were sharing.  
  
"Thank you, and if it comforts you, my lips are sealed.", he said with one of those old man grins that gives you undoubted comfort.  
  
"Thanks Jennai, will be more careful until you figure out what this means", T.K. said.  
  
"Okay I'll keep in touch, bye", he said and then the screen cut to blue.  
  
They sat their for about an hour contemplating what Jennai had said.  
  
"So much for a relaxed weekend", Kari said, as she took on a sullen look.  
  
She went into a slump for the rest of the day knowing that if they had a child and it was responsible for something horrible. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with that. Around five o'clock she was sitting in the living room staring into nothing. T.K. was going insane so he went over and knelt in front of her. "Kari, I know that your scared that we could be responsible for something extremely bad and your right but isn't that true in any situation. And while we may be the cause of who knows what but it could be something really good. We should wait until Jennai finishes his research to be rash about this. But I won't force anything on you I swear. Just know that I love you now and forever."  
  
"I know T.K. but it terrifies me", she said beginning to cry.  
  
"We'll get through this together, okay?", he said taking hold of her hands.  
  
The next few months went by rather slow for the most part, they kept Jennai's prophecy from everyone else. Sora was pregnant again, Matt and Mimi had finally set a date for their wedding. When the others started noticing the change in their behavior they began to ask questions that were never answered. and a few months later they finally called everyone over to talk about it.  
  
"So, what's the big emergency", Matt said, seeming to not really care because no one had told him anything about it.  
  
"Well," Yolie began, thinking of how to put it into words, "for the past few months T.K. and Kari have been really distant, and not only from us, they seem to be avoiding each other a lot. It started the week after we went on the weekend trip to give them some time alone. Neither of them were talking are much, and Kari is constantly gazing at nothing."  
  
"Have you asked them about it?", Tai asked yawning.  
  
"Of course we have, but they disregard it like we weren't even there", Cody said.  
  
"Well obviously we can't help if we don't know what's wrong, so you need to figure it out and confront them about it" Sora said, she was genuinely worried but most of them put it off as the hormones talking.  
  
"We knew that", said Davis pompously, he was still upset that she had picked T.L. or whatever his name was over him.  
  
"Oh, shut up Davis, like you could appreciate the emotion involved in this, with that rock for a brain", Yolie snapped at him, slapping him in the face.  
  
"Hey, what the hell did you hit me for", he said rubbing his face.  
  
"Your, such a dumb ass sometimes, you know", Matt said focusing now.  
  
A few minutes of yelling was followed by Kari walking in the door. She didn't even notice the room full of her closest friends and family. Like for the past months the only thing on her mind was T.K., she was thinking back to her brother's wedding. At the reception they had been dancing for a while when he asked her if some day she would marry him.  
  
* * * "Of course, silly. Then we'll be together for the rest of our lives.", she said looking deeply into him to find out why he was asking a question for which he already knew the answer.  
  
That night was the first night they made love.  
  
* * *  
  
She snapped back into reality just to see a wall before she was on the ground. She went to tears, when they asked her what was wrong she said nothing but ran to her room. They stood out of her room for hours trying to convince her to come out, but to no avail she only told them to go away. A short while later T.K. came in the front door, when he got to the landing outside his room Tai nearly tackled him back down the stairs.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister you bastard!", he yelled.  
  
Just as his face was about to make contact with T.K.'s face Ken and Cody took him down.  
  
"Calm down, Tai.", Ken said, forcedly trying to keep him from lunging at T.K.  
  
T.K. was opening his mouth to explain when Kari opened the door, eyes red and puffy from crying. They all went downstairs and sat in the kitchen although they were all nervous that if anything upsetting was said Tai shouldn't be near so many knives.  
  
"When you went away for the weekend me and Kari got a message from Jennai. He said he'd been researching a prophecy with the name 'The Child of Light' and he said that we should be careful of certain things. And we've just been really nervous about it ever since", T.K. explained.  
  
Kari who had been trying to seem small and insignificant suddenly felt like the universe was staring right at her saying 'what have you been doing'. She snapped, and it seemed like there was a river coming out of her tear ducts .  
  
"Kari, what is it? what's got you so scared?", T.K. said putting his arm around her.  
  
Tai tensed like a cat about to pounce. Sora gave him a glare that made him feel like a mouse. Through her sobs, they could barely make out the words everyone had been dreading.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Davis passed out. Mimi was jumping with joy, not yet realizing the weight of the situation. Matt and Soras' jaws dropped. Tai screamed himself hoarse. Joe seemed to become comatose in place, Izzy too. T.K. didn't react the way Kari thought he would. He was very calm, he stood up he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Kari looked up at him, beaming. She jumped into his arms. Yolie and Ken cried softly with joy.  
  
* * *  
  
What T.K. had said was, 'no matter what, I will always be there for you. Know that I love you. Please marry me.  
  
* * *  
  
A month later and she was Mrs. Kari Takaishi. They received a letter from Jennai that he had deciphered most of the prophecy, but he wanted the whole group to be there when he told them.  
  
"You'll need all the support you can muster.", he said warily.  
  
Davis was still in a severe state of shock and was in his room a lot. They couldn't get him to come out when Jennai was back and waiting for them all to gather around.  
  
"Davis, we're a team, and as part of that team it's your responsibility to be supportive, not just as a teammate but as a friend. So get your butt out here.", Tai was screaming.  
  
Silence was all they heard for about two minutes. Then they hear a loud thunk and Davis cursed loudly. Patience giving out, Matt and Tai rammed the door down, only to find him lying on the floor with his head in his hands and a sheet around his neck that was connected to the fan sitting next to him.  
  
"Davis, what the hell are you doing.", Tai said unwrapping the sheet from his neck.  
  
"Get the hell away from me Tai, you don't understand and you never will. You got who you wanted." he said slapping his hand away.  
  
"Man get over it, there'll be someone else." Matt said picking him up off the ground.  
  
"There will never be another Kari, and I don't get to be with her.", he screamed.  
  
"You're right Davis, there will never be another Kari for you. But that's not to say there won't be someone for you who isn't with someone else.", Tai said.  
  
"I won't believe there's anyone out there for me but Kari.", he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Then you will be alone for the rest of your life.", Matt said to him.  
  
They dragged him downstairs and sat him in a chair next to Joe.  
  
"Well, now that your all here. I have deciphered the rest of the prophecy of the child of the light.  
In the new age, a child will be born of the light, It will be responsible for the revolution. It will require the help of the elements to survive the night. Once it joins them together, their destinies will be set in motion. They will gather great forces to withhold against the ritten, But first they need find the calm. Resting in a place unforeseen, The calm will be found indicated in psalms. There was silence among the dig destined for a long while, as they all tried to figure out what it meant. When they noticed Jennai had fallen asleep they gave it up and asked him what he thought.  
  
"Well, I don't know heads or tails of it, but we need to be cautious. I've some bad news to tell you all. When the digimon returned from their outing they spoke of tribes of humans who were frightened of them. They were able to retrieve what I sent them for but we discovered that when the worlds were once again sealed the flow of time was returned to when the first of you came."  
  
They gasped as a group.  
  
"What about all those people that were there when it happened?", Sora asked going to tears. "Well, that's the really bad part. They were forced to adapt, and through generations after generations they forgot about your world all together. Now they are slaves to a nameless evil digimon."  
  
Mimi broke down on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"We have to do something for them Jennai.", Tai said as he slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"Yes, Tai, I know but we can't. At least not until we can get something on this prophecy. We can't risk a revolution he the digital world isn't ready for it.", Jennai stated firmly.  
  
Kari's eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Jennai, is our child in trouble?", she said, she looked as if she was on the brink of breaking down completely.  
  
"I'm not sure, but for now we must assume that whatever happens, this child is key for the future of the digital world."  
  
T.K. put his arm over her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She put on a brave smile that said she was devastated but wanted to be supportive.  
  
"Hold on one second," he said as he looked to his left, "is someone there."  
  
He walked away from the screen. They heard a sound like wrestling.  
  
"What are you doing, no get away from that", he said as something knocked the monitor over.  
  
"Jennai, no!", Gatomon said running in front of the downed screen.  
  
A second later she was thrown away from the screen.  
  
"Gatomon!", Kari said grabbing her monitor.  
  
The screen went dead. That pushed her over the edge.  
  
"What have we done T.K., look what we've done. We have to find a way to go back.", she said falling into his arms.  
  
"We will Kari, we will.", he said holding her head in his hands.  
  
"Izzy, can you bring up a digi-port?", Tai said.  
  
"I can try", he said rebooting the computer. When it was back up, he went to work. It took him about and hour to find it.  
  
"Man, the thing looks pretty old", Tai said. The gate was old an weathered.  
  
"That's because the gate is part of the digital world, and it ages with it. No one has been here in a long time, so it has been left to sort of digitally rust over.", Izzy said.  
  
"Well, lets give it a try", Tai said pulling his goggles from his neck to its trademark position on his forehead.  
  
"Digi-port open!", he said holding his digivice up to the computer.  
  
There was a weak beep and as it tried to light up, it broke down.  
  
"What the hell.", Davis said.  
  
As he raised a hand to hit it, Izzy tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Davis, what's wrong with you, if you break the computer and I can't fix it, we lose our only portal to the digital world.", he said pulling Davis off of his ass. "Sorry, but you didn't have to knock me down.", he said dusting himself off.  
  
Izzy started plucking away at the keyboard again. While the others sat in extreme boredom, TK and Kari went to the kitchen to talk. Kari was still worried about the baby, but was a little more calm about it. TK wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, no matter what happens, know that I won't leave you alone, ever.", he said kissing her forehead.  
  
She looked up and he saw tears in her eyes. He asked her what was wrong, and she sobbed through her tears, "I'm just scared that all this is going to get someone hurt or worse. I don't think I could live with one of my best friends death on my head."  
  
"Kari, no one's going to die.", he said rubbing her back.  
  
"But what if someone does, I-"  
  
"I guarantee no one will be hurt.", he said in that voice that always made her believe that whatever he said was true, without a doubt.  
  
An hour later Izzy had brought up the program for the gate.  
  
"So, what's wrong with it Izzy?", Sora asked with concern on her face.  
  
"Oh no, its programming has been destroyed by a virus.", he said with a very blank stare.  
  
"What does that mean exactly?", Davis asked with a very confused frown.  
  
"It means we're screwed", Matt said. Mimi took his hand on the verge of tears.  
  
"We've lost our contact with the digital world. We can't go back", Izzy said with disdain in his voice.  
  
After that they all just sat there in contemplation of how to help all of their friends in the digital world.  
  
This is currently PG13 for language but should change in the near future, and the mushy stuff is just the main setting. 


	3. The Coming of the Child

Alright, I only got two reviews from the prologue and first chapter, and I would like to hear from more of you. But if all you have to say is flames, keep to yourself.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Coming of the Child  
  
A few days after the gate had broken down, Tai and Sora were out at the movies. They were seeing some war movie with Mel Gibson. Mel's character was having an emotional talk with a dying soldier when it struck Tai. Without pause he bolted out of his chair and started to run for Their house, before he realized he was still in a movie theater he tripped over Sora, he fell face forward, and hit the floor face first.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong?", she said helping him up.  
  
"I've figured it out", he said, "I've figured out how to get back to the digital world.", he almost shouted.  
  
"Tai, be careful what you say, there are too many people in here.", Sora chided after she had drug him out into the hall.  
  
They drove to the house and gathered everyone that was home in the living room to tell them his ides. Davis was grumpier than ever because they had woke him up. Neither Kari nor TK had been sleeping much lately so they had no quarrel about it. Matt was at band practice, and they knew he wouldn't want to stop in the middle of it for something that he could hear in an hour. Izzy and Joe were at work. Mimi was, secret to only Matt, was out planning their wedding. Yolie and Ken were currently occupied, (wink wink), and so they left them to their business. Cody was actually nowhere to be found, for once.  
  
"Guys I think I've figured out a way to get back to the digital world. I'm kicking myself for not realizing this earlier, we can use the original digi- port at the summer camp.", he said quickly.  
  
"You know you're a genius, it's not like the all the digi-ports weren't closed off or anything", Davis said annoyingly with so much sarcasm that if you couldn't pick it up you were almost as stupid as Davis was.  
  
"Uh-", Tai mumbled when he realized the obviousness of the suggestion, he looked down in shame. As he blushed, Sora put a loving hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Davis, do you have to say it like that, you make people feel useless when you talk people down like that, how would you feel?", she said pouting at him.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that now would I. It's not like I don't get that every day from a certain group of people.", he said storming out of the room.  
  
Tai went out on to the porch, and Sora quickly followed. Kari taking the first initiative action she had in weeks got up and went after Davis, when TK got up to follow, she stopped him and asked him to wait here. He sat back down and thought about how to tell his parents he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant and married her all in the same month.  
  
*  
  
Upstairs, in Ken's room Yolie kissed him passionately on the lips. They had made some of the most passionate love ever. She was lying on Ken's chest with deep labored breaths, he wanted to know what the commotion was downstairs, but he loved the feeling of her skin on his when she was sleeping, her hair smelled like lavender. He was slowly drifting into the perfect sleep when he heard someone stomp up the stairs. Yolie stirred in his arms, he rolled his eyes and she woke up.  
  
"Who is the hell is that?", she said and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Davis.", he said getting up and putting on his pants, he knew Davis was the only one in the entire house to be that inconsiderate.  
  
Just as Kari reached the top of the stairs, Ken came out of his room in a pair of denim jeans. They both had a seriously annoyed look on their faces. And simultaneously said "Davis!", and nodded in agreement. Ken was the first to reach him, and he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He only had time to mumble in confusion before Kari reached out and grabbed his balls. He screamed so loud that Yolie rolled off the bed in shock, it was heard even outside on the porch.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Davis?!", Ken said.  
  
*  
  
Sora sat down on the porch swing next to her husband. Knowing that it wasn't the right moment to say anything, she simply held his hand and put her head on his shoulder and they rocked quietly for a while. When they heard Davis' scream from upstairs, Sora chuckled in Tai's ear since they both know what Kari had done.  
  
After an hour of this bliss of hers, Sora decided it was time to break the serene silence.  
  
"You know you shouldn't listen to him.", she stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, but it just made me feel so stupid. I should have thought it out more before I brought it up.", he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
A few minutes later three of their kids came out onto the porch. Their oldest daughter, Gabrielle, said in an angelic tone that every four year old child has.  
  
"Daddy, why was Uncle Davis screaming?"  
  
"Because, your aunt Kari gave hi a piece of her mind.", he replied in a sheepish grin, "Here, come up here and sit with your Mom and Dad.", he said reaching down and bringer her to his lap, while Matthew climbed in between them and Mari was in Sora's lap.  
  
*  
  
After all the children had been put back to sleep in their downstairs rooms next to their parent's Kari and TK went up to bed. The both knew they wouldn't get much sleep. Kari fell into his arms and they just lay there for a while looking off in their own separate directions, gazing into their own thoughts. Kari fell into a broken sleep full of tears while TK kept a silent watch over her all night.  
  
*  
  
Ken returned to his room shortly after Kari's gut wrenching lecture. He silently slipped back into bed, when he was comfortable he shut his eyes to go to sleep, he felt Yolie's soft lips kiss his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers, she had a sheepish grin on her face that said she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it one way or another. Now Ken, always being the gentlemen he was, gave no objection.  
  
He slowly brought her mouth to his and they kissed for a long time. He rolled over so that he was on top of her. He slowly ran his mouth down her body, stopping in all the right places to make her moan in deep pleasure. He massaged her breast and kissed her stomach soft enough to make it tickle. As she giggled in delight he moved back up to her mouth and it was as if they shared the same tongue. Their motions in perfect sync, they achieved their maximum potential for pleasure. Lying in each other's sweaty bodies as they both drifted into an exhausted rest, they were both in the prime of their lives and completely in love. Neither of them thought they could be happier.  
  
*  
  
In the morning Kari woke up to a missing TK and the smells of a delicious breakfast. As she got dressed in her loose bathrobe she regretted the fact that for all of TK's cooking she knew she wouldn't keep it down for very long, the ever present child growing in her belly had begun to show and was brought new grief to the term morning sickness. She made her way downstairs to find instead Matt cooking up a storm of waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes.  
  
"Morning", she started in a dreary tone, "Where's TK?"  
  
"He had to go out, Cody called and said it was important that he come over right away. He asked me to make breakfast for you, and I said to myself 'hey if your making it for one, why not make it for all'.", he said putting more food on the table.  
  
"Say, would you mind getting someone to go wake everybody up?", he said turning back to the stove.  
  
"No problem", she said turning away.  
  
There was one sure-fire way to get everyone in the house up at one time. She padded quietly into her nieces' room and woke them gently.  
  
"Hey, morning, listen breakfast is ready, Uncle Matt is making everything you can think of for it.", she whispered and their faces lit up, "But we need everyone up before we can eat. Do you know how we can get everyone up?", she said with a playful smile. They both nodded in glee. Two seconds later they were out the door running and screaming.  
  
*  
  
Sora was awakened by her daughters' landing on her. She smiled to them, as if it was a game, and she woke Tai. Actually, she tried to wake Tai, but seeing as how he was a stone, she quickly gave that up and left it to the only two things that could bring him back to consciousness, his favorite daughters.  
  
She got up and put on a bathrobe and slowly made her way out of the room. By the time she was on the other side of the door she heard Tai roar like a bear and her daughters giggle. It was the best thing in the world to have five kids and a husband that was so convincing of one that you barely could tell the difference. A loud thud from upstairs said that her three sons had woken Davis, or at least given him a mild concussion. She walked into the kitchen to find Kari at the table, stuffing her face, and Mimi with her arms wrapped around her fiancé at the stove.  
  
"A little hungry today are we, Kari?", she said picking up a plate and piling the different varieties of food onto her plate.  
  
"Hey, a woman eating for two in her third trimester has a right to eat this much.", she said grinning through a mouthful of food.  
  
"I remember all of my third trimesters, but never being this hungry.", she said raising an eyebrow as Kari shoved three pieces of bacon and half a pancake in her mouth all at the same time. She then proceeded to down an entire glass of orange juice.  
  
*  
  
Across town TK arrived at the address Cody had given him over the phone. It was an apartment complex on the Jersey shore. He knocked on the door. He heard muffled voices inside and then a young woman opened the door in a button down shirt that closely resembled the one Cody had been wearing the day before.  
  
"Oh, hello, you must be TK, I'm Delilah, won't you come in?", she said extending her arm inside.  
  
He walked in and heard a shower somewhere down the main hall. "Is Cody here?", he thought and then told himself he was an idiot when he realized Cody was probably the one in the shower.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the shower, he'll be out in a minute, please have a seat while you wait", she said with a warm smile, "I'm just going to put on something less revealing.", she walked down the hall a ways and turned into her room.  
  
*  
  
Yolie's fits of nausea were steadily getting worse. Of course, she couldn't imagine what Kari was going through, at least she had the guts to eat a lot of food, even though she knew she would throw it up about half an hour later. She thought to herself, 'what the hell'. she dressed and ran downstairs, promptly stuffing her face.  
  
"Hey where's Ken", in broken phrases through her food.  
  
"He went to the grocery store when he heard you thundering down the stairs", Matt said grinning.  
  
Yolie threw a piece of bacon at him. Later, when Ken came through the door carrying two grocery sacks, Yolie almost knocked him down when she barreled into him.  
  
"I missed you.", she said into his chest.  
  
"I've only been gone for half an hour.", he said smiling at the more pleasant half of her mood swings.  
  
"I know, I just can't help it, it's these damn mood swings.", she said releasing him from her vice grip.  
  
They went back to the kitchen and sat down for Yolie's second breakfast. Kari couldn't handle any more and had gone up stairs to wallow in the pain of carrying a child. She was wiping away her mouth. When someone came in downstairs she groped her way back to the bed, and tried to fall back asleep. She woke up a few hours later and found TK laying next to her staring at her.  
  
"Hey.", she said drearily, smiling up at him.  
  
"Hey, yourself. You've been asleep for hours.", he said brushing her hair to the side of her face.  
  
"Heh, I would of thought that my sickness would wake me up.", she said, trying to sit up.  
  
"Here let me help you", he said lifting her up, "it looks like a little morning sickness can't wake you up."  
  
She looked around to find herself naked in her bare sheets.  
  
"Why am I naked?", she said bringing her arms around his neck.  
  
"I had to do something, you might've drown in all of it", he said hugging her tightly.  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
"There was that much?", she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but it was no problem, you don't weigh as much as you think.", he said as he got up and brought her a robe.  
  
"Hey", she said pulling him into a kiss, "I'm going to go take a bath, you wanna come?", she said grinning up furiously at him. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, carrying a child, trying not to be caught naked. TK closed the door behind himself. He turned around to Kari kissing him hard on the mouth. She pulled off his shirt. She broke away to turn on the water. She brought him next to the tub and was unbuttoning his pants when her face went rigid. She grabbed the edge of the bathtub and sat herself down on the toilet.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong?", he said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I think my water just broke, we have to get to the hospital.", she said trying to stand herself up.  
  
"Wait here I'll get the others and call the hospital to tell them we're coming.", he said sitting her back down on his way out the door.  
  
He ran out of the door and down the stairs screaming. She felt really dizzy and then she saw black.  
  
*  
  
"Tai!! She's not conscious, hurry up.", TK screamed downstairs.  
  
"Shit", he said. He didn't have time to wait for the paramedics. He picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
  
He was at the bottom of the stairs when the paramedics got in the door with a crash cart. He toppled down to the floor after he got her on the stretcher. They rushed her into the ambulance. He was the only one allowed in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?", he sobbed.  
  
"Her vital signs are normal.", he said holding a stethoscope to her chest.  
  
"Then, why did she pass out?" he said.  
  
"It could be that the umbilical cord is choking the baby, and that can cause the body to develop abnormal stress."  
  
*  
  
(Two Hours Later)  
  
"Dammit, what the hell is taking so long!", Tai yelled in the waiting room.  
  
"Tai, calm down, come sit over here.", Sora said gripping his shoulder.  
  
"I can't sit down, my sister might be dying.", he said pounding his fist into the wall.  
  
They waited another twenty minutes before a doctor came and told them the situation.  
  
"Well your sister suffers from a condition to where her body will always wrap the umbilical cord around any baby she has. Now I know this sounds like a bad thing, but now that we know she has the disorder, the next time she gets pregnant we can monitor the pregnancy and perform a C-section in time so that this doesn't happen again."  
  
"How is she doing?", Sora asked as she took Tai's hand.  
  
"Your sister is going to be fine, she lost consciousness because her body was exerting an extreme amount of energy to keep the baby vital. Her husband said she slept for a long time today, that's because the strain on her body to keep the baby alive put massive pressure on her heart and lungs, causing the body to become exhausted and eventually pass out.", he continued.  
  
"How's the baby?", Tai asked, wiping his eyes.  
  
"The baby suffered some lung damage, but all that is to be expected is that she will have minor breathing disorders her entire life."  
  
"A girl, it's girl?", Mimi asked, tearing up.  
  
The doctor nodded and walked back into the delivery room. About an hour later, Tai and Kari's parent showed up. It took them about five minutes to realize that Tai didn't know what he was saying before they shut him up. It was another hour and a half before they could see her.  
  
"Hey sis.", Tai said trying not to wake up TK, who was out like a light in his chair.  
  
Kari looked up from the little bundle in her hands.  
  
"Hey, how is everyone?", she asked.  
  
"Well, Izzy had to go, Hannah had a ballet show, but he said he would come by later. Matt and Mimi are asleep just outside the door. Joe had to start his shift at work, he wanted to stay but I told him it was okay. Yolie and Ken had a lamaze class, Mom and Dad are here, they said that they wanted me to come in alone first to check on you. Sora is asleep in the waiting room, she really wanted to see the baby as soon as she could. And Cody had to take Davis to his therapist, he went a little off it this afternoon.", he said as he came closer to look at his new niece.  
  
"You, wanna hold her?", she said gently lifting her up.  
  
He smiled as he took the newborn in his hands. He remembered all the times he had held his own children for the first time.  
  
"How's TK doing?", he said rocking her back and forth.  
  
"He's more exhausted then I am, he's really worried. I just hope he doesn't get an ulcer or something.", she said rubbing his back.  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Matt and Mimi came in. Mimi took the child in her arms and just sat in awe at the beauty of it all. Matt woke TK up and took him out into the hall to tell him something. "Hey, I know your worried about them and all and I don't blame you, Kari's a great girl and with you two as her parents I'm sure this kid is gonna turn out even better, but you need to calm down."  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me not to be worried about them, do you remember Jennai's prophecy? Huh, I mean excuse me if I'm a little worried about the well- being of my family!", he said pushing Matt away.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that -", he stopped and looked through the window behind TK, he had a look of utter surprise on his face.  
  
TK turned around to see a bright white light emanating from his wife's room. He ran into the room to see his new baby hovering just above Mimi's lap enveloped in light.  
  
"Kari!", he yelled as the entire hospital was taken by the light.  
  
*  
  
I hope all of you just loved that cliffhanger ending. I'll have chapter three up very soon as I already have most of it planned out but just for suspense I'm going to hold out a few days.  
  
^ ^ ~ 


	4. Owikawa Returns

"Freak!!", someone yelled from behind her. She had come to understand that if you were going to get past all the standards of society you had to learn to ignore what people thought of you.  
  
She walked out the front doors and sat down on a bench beside the curb waiting for her mother to come get her. She had been picked on, put down and made fun of her entire life, when she was little before she had started school, she had been feared by the neighborhood kids. She thought though that as the victim she had a right to know why they were afraid of her. But that's not to say she didn't have friends. She had grown up around her parents best friends, and they were all pretty smart, except for her uncle, Tai, and her non-blood uncle, Davis. For the longest time she thought it had something to do with the fact that they both liked to wear goggles.  
  
"Rori, come on sweetie.", she looked up to see her mom's head sticking out of their car window.  
  
She scolded herself for having the same conversation with herself everyday. She got up and got in the car.  
  
"How was your day?", her mom asked.  
  
"Hello in there, could you ask my daughter to come back from la la land?", she continued.  
  
She snapped out of it. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?", she asked with a frown.  
  
"It's nothing.", Rori said shaking her head slightly.  
  
"They were picking on you again weren't they?", she said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She nodded slowly wiping away a tear.  
  
"Hey, you want some ice cream?", she asked she said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Not really.", she said looking down, she never felt like going along with her mother's cheer tactics.  
  
"Okay, well do you feel like doing anything special?", she said pulling away from the curb, she headed for her aunt Yolie's house. Her mother thought that this might cheer her up, she had always liked being around her twins, she felt connected to them for some reason.  
  
"Why are we going to Ms. Ichijojy's house?", she asked already knowing that her mother would come up with some lie to try and hide the fact that she was just trying to cheer her up. She loved her mother for it, but thought that at sometimes she was a little overzealous about it.  
  
She just smiled and said they were going so that she could visit one of her best friends. When they arrived the twins, Ruby and Jeff, were huddled in the corner, and Yolie was nursing her new baby.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?", she said, buttoning up her shirt.  
  
"We're good, we were gonnna go out for some ice cream but Rori wasn't up for it.", she said sitting down across the table from Yolie.  
  
"So, how are you?", she said giving Rori a hug.  
  
"I'm fine.", she said putting on a smile.  
  
Rori didn't feel like sticking around for this pity party, so she went to say hi to the twins.  
  
"So how's she holding up?", Yolie asked, burping the baby.  
  
"Well, the bullies at school are still picking on her. But she is amazingly strong-willed for an eight-year-old, much stronger emotionally when we were teenagers.", she said pouring herself a glass of tea.  
  
All the digi-destined had chosen to not tell their children about the events in the digital world, at least not until they were old enough to understand it all, Kari and TK were especially worried about it and swore they would never put her in danger unless it was demanded, and since they had never been able to find a way to open the portal they always disregarded the whole ordeal.  
  
"Well, it's probably a good thing, she never has been one to make friends very well.", she said.  
  
"I think it's just that they don't understand her very well.", she said taking the baby in her arms.  
  
"So, how's TK lately?", she said taking out some paper work.  
  
"He's been a little stressed with work, but what can you expect when you merge two conglomerate companies.", she said rocking the baby to sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Rori.", Ruby said smiling up at her.  
  
"Hi, what are you working on?", she said leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"We were writing out the taxes on our business.", Jeff said barely taking his eyes off the paper.  
  
She nodded in bewilderment. She didn't want to interrupt their taxes so she went outside to the porch and sat on their swing. She was thinking about her father when Mr. Itchijojy got out of his door.  
  
"Well, hello, Rori. How are you on this fine day.", he asked with a smile sitting down next to her.  
  
"Same as usual.", she said sighing heavily.  
  
"Is something wrong?", he asked/  
  
"I was just thinkin about my dad, wondering why he's at work so much.", she said.  
  
"Don't hold it over on the guy, he's got a lot on his plate right now. He's had a very stressful life, you know? And the last few years haven't been better. Frankly, with all they've had to worry about in the last decade, I'm surprised the haven't had a meltdown.", he said looking off into the dusky sky.  
  
"Like what?", she asked frowning.  
  
"Ah, nothin really, just some stuff from our past that they don't want to have to deal with.", he continued.  
  
"Why don't they want to deal with it, they tell me that if I have I problem I shouldn't disregard it.", she said pacing across the porch.  
  
"That's exactly why they teach you that lesson, so that you won't be in the same situation one day.", he said.  
  
"But I bet they also realize that given the situation, anyone would have done what they did.", he said walking inside.  
  
She started to say something but realized that she didn't know what he was talking about. She was going to ask him but he was already inside and her mother was coming out the door.  
  
"It's time to go, you ready.", she said swinging her purse over her shoulder.  
  
Rori silently followed in contemplation of what Mr. Itchijojy had said. When they got home her dad was already there.  
  
"Hey guys, where you been?", he said hugging them both.  
  
"We stopped in to see Yolie.", Kari said smiling back at him.  
  
"How are they today.", he said.  
  
"Yolie said that Ken was really overworking himself.", she said heading for the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
They had lamb chops for dinner, and quietly discussed their days. TK said that he might be up for a promotion soon, and they might be able to get a pet for Rory. Only, she wasn't paying much attention. She was still trying to figure out what Ken was talking about when her mother tapped her on the shoulder. She snapped out of it and quickly looked up to see her father frowning at her.  
  
"Are you okay, you seem really distant tonight?", he said.  
  
"I'm thinking about something that Ken told me, he said that you two have had a stressful life and that he was surprised you haven't had a meltdown yet.", she said disregarding her father's question.  
  
Her parents glanced quickly at each other, and their faces went pale.  
  
"Um, well, when you were born we had to make certain decisions that affected a lot of people. And we have had to live with the fact that not everyone was happy about it.", her mother said fidgeting.  
  
"What decisions?", she said, her brow creasing.  
  
"It's not something we want to talk to you about just yet, but we promise we will when we feel you are old enough, okay", he dad said going back to his food.  
  
She had learned early in life that when her parents told her they didn't want to talk about something, she was probably the last person in the world to change their minds, so she let it go. But she couldn't help feeling that whatever it was they wouldn't discuss, it was something she needed to know if she was going to trust them.  
  
*  
  
Later that night in their bedroom, TK called Ken's house.  
  
"Ken, what are you doing telling her about it?", he said, his voice rising.  
  
"I'm sorry TK, I just thought that she deserved to know, I mean she is kind of key in the whole thing. Plus, she would have started to figure it out sooner or later, she's almost as smart as I am. And seeing as how she's only eight, by the time she's done developing her mind, she'll probably be smarter, did you really think she would never find out.", he said defensively. "We would have preferred to tell her when we thought she was ready, now she'll keep on bugging us about it until we tell her.", he said almost yelling.  
  
"Why not just tell her, what could be the harm in that.", he said.  
  
"She could be put in jeopardy, that's what.", Kari said using their other phone so she could be involved in the conversation.  
  
"Oh, come on. You guys were the same age when you went through this.", he said hitting down everything they threw at him.  
  
"But we didn't have a choice then.", Kari said.  
  
"But the fact that you know what she'll inevitably come against, you can prepare her for it.", he said his own voice raising.  
  
"We don't care, she's not ready!", TK interjected.  
  
"Okay, but ask yourselves one question, were you?", he said and hung up the phone.  
  
*  
  
Rori was walking home from school a few days later when she noticed a man in a purple coat and long, jet black hair following her. She started jogging and quickly made her way home. She fell to her knees once she got in the door even though the stranger had stopped blocks ago.  
  
"Rori, what's wrong honey?", her mom said kneeling down to help her up.  
  
"There was someone following me.", she said standing up slowly.  
  
"Following you, who was it?", she said.  
  
"I don't know, he was tall, with a set jaw and a dark purple coat.", a split second later her mother collapsed on the ground.  
  
When she came to she was still on the floor and Rori was holding a cold cloth to her head.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?", she said helping her sit up.  
  
"I'm fine honey, I just lost myself for a moment.", she said standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"You sure?", she said following.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go wash up for dinner, okay.", she said.  
  
Rori simply nodded and ran upstairs. Kari immediately picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial to her husbands car phone.  
  
"TK, Rori said someone was following her today after school. The way she described him it sounded like Owikawa.", she said with panic in her voice.  
  
"Owikawa, are you sure?", he yelled.  
  
"Dark, purple coat, set jaw, and long black hair.", she said making sure her daughter wasn't close enough to hear.  
  
"We'll talk about it tonight okay.", he said reassuringly.  
  
"Okay, see you in a little bit.", she said and hung up the phone.  
  
She spent the next half an hour making dinner and letting it carelessly go to hell. She was too worried to cook. When TK arrived home she was relieved that he was calm, she was a nervous wreck.  
  
"TK, what do we do now, we can' avoid it any longer?", she said hugging him protectively more than lovingly.  
  
"Honey, calm down, we will talk about it after dinner, okay.", he wasn't asking, he was forcefully keeping everyone sane.  
  
They had a very tense dinner. Rori was curious as to why her mother looked over her shoulder every other minute. Kari half expected a digimon to spring out of thin air and attack them. After supper TK asked Rori to go to her room.  
  
"Your mother and I need to discuss something privately, okay?", he asked in a loving tone.  
  
He smiled as he watched her go upstairs to work on her homework.  
  
"Kari, what is so wrong with this, I've been thinking all day. I think Ken's right, we couldn't avoid out destinies, and we can't keep our daughter from hers'.", he said putting his arm around her shoulder as they sat together on the couch.  
  
"You're right, I know you are, I just don't want anything to happen to her", she said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"She's a smart girl, she is more than capable to handle herself", he said rubbing her back.  
  
"So how do we go about this?", she asked.  
  
"Well, before we tell Rory about this we need to ask Izzy if he was ever able to find a way back. We don't want to tell her something big is going to happen only to have it come back and bite us in the ass.", he said.  
  
"Let's not worry about it until tomorrow.", she said looking into his eyes with an intense look. He knew right away what she had in mind.  
  
Their daughter was smart almost a genius, so they knew that she had long ago figured out what the obscene noises coming from their bedroom at night were. Kari led him upstairs with a series of passionate kisses, each one lasting a bit longer so by the time they reached their room he would be unstoppable, the way she liked it.  
  
TK was beyond bliss, as these days they had so much on their hands, these occasions were few and far between. Inside their room, he closed the door, and began to take off his wife's shirt while she removed his pants. He started kissing up and down her neck, rubbing her breasts, as she moaned quietly. In an extremely quick motion he snapped off her bra and proceeded to unzip her shorts. She was caressing his chest with her tongue. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed, kissing her stomach, and her moans got louder and louder. He sucked her nipples and groped her pussy causing her to almost scream his name. She pulled his mouth to hers and forced him inside of herself, it had been weeks since she had felt the pleasure of her husbands presence there. He started coming in and out so hard it was like a bucking horse, she loved this kind of raw passion, he kept getting faster and faster. She probed his mouth with her tongue. She forcefully rolled him over and got on top of his lap, wanting her turn to be rough with him. She buckled his hips with hers for and hour and a half. Afterwards they laid in their sheets, sweating and panting. She fell asleep in his arms, completely forgetting about the problems outside of their bedroom.  
  
*  
  
Rory had heard her mother and father begin their bedroom tirade, and had put on her headphones to meditate. She was curious as to what they had been talking about downstairs that was so private they couldn't even tell their own daughter. She closed her eyes and centered herself blocking out everything, when she opened them and looked at the clock, it read 10:00 p.m., they must have finished by now. She removed her headphones to the sounds of silence. She sighed, it was a rare occasion for her parents to show their affection for each other, as she had come to call it, so she tried to act like it didn't happen, if only for the sake of letting her parents spend some alone time together. She went downstairs to get a snack, in the kitchen she made herself a sandwich and a glass of milk, she had never been one to appreciate junk food very well.  
  
When she returned to her bedroom she ate in the eerie silence of the house and when she was finished, she set the plate and glass down on her desk. Then she heard a noise at her window that sounded like a claw scraping glass, she opened her window and looked down, there was nothing there. Then, she looked up and saw a pair of yellow eyes, she screamed as loud as she could muster her voice to do, and the eyes turned a glowing blood red. A very big hand came down and caught her by the throat.  
  
"You are the child, I was sent to kill you", it had a raspy voice like fingernails on a chalkboard.  
  
It pulled her out of the window as she continued to scream. Of course her parents couldn't hear her because they were unconscious from their roughhousing. She stopped screaming figuring that it was useless, and tried to make out the shape of her assailant. It was strangely dark, and she looked for the moon only to discover that it wasn't to be seen. A few minutes later she was above Central Park, when she suddenly began to fall towards the ground. She screamed as loud as was humanly possible for an eight year old. When she was supposed to hit the ground she simply hovered a few feet above it. She looked to see a cloaked figure standing approximately ten yards away from her.  
  
"What do you want with me?", she yelled at him.  
  
"I'm here to stop you from fulfilling your destiny.", said a rather calm and at the same time ghoulish voice.  
  
"What are you talking about, what destiny?", she said frowning at him.  
  
"You are destined to stop me from ruling the digital world.", he said without any emotion in his voice.  
  
"What is the digital world?", she said becoming more confused by the minute.  
  
"Enough questions, it's time I ended this once and for all.", he said lifting up his right hand and pointing his open upward palm at her.  
  
She recoiled as some sort of beam shot from his hand flying across the park at her, it reached the point of impact only to be redirected into the sky.  
  
"Huh.", she stared in bewilderment as the figure gasped, showing his first display of feeling yet.  
  
"What is going on here.", he demanded.  
  
"You will not harm the Child of the Light", a soothing voice said from thin air.  
  
"Who is there. Jennai, no it can't be I locked him away centuries ago.", he said hoarsely.  
  
"It is not Jennai the Great come to stop you, but someone far less patient.", said and then the air shimmered, revealing the man that had been following her earlier that day.  
  
"Who are you", she asked barely able to speak.  
  
"Right now, all you need to know is that I'm a friend of you and your parents.", he said with a small, reassuring smile.  
  
She didn't know why but she felt immediate trust to this peaceful phantom of the night. He made her feel oddly safe.  
  
"It can't be, Owikawa, the spirit of legend, ha.", the cloaked stranger said raising his hand once again.  
  
"You shall cause this child no more trouble, you will return to your merciless empire and leave this world to its own.", he said raising his left hand in defiance of the stranger.  
  
At the same time they both shot beams of light, the strangers a pulsing black and, this Owikawa's, a piercing and radiant gold. When they met, the strangers remained only a moment before it dissipated and he was hit with the gold. He cried out in pain before he broke up into bits of matter.  
  
"What just happened", she said falling those last few feet and hitting the ground hard.  
  
"I am not the one to explain this to you just yet. I must go now, it is not safe for me here at night but I will return in the morning to speak with you and your parents, so be ready and feel comforted by knowing the fact that if there is trouble I will be there to protect you.", he said smiling widely.  
  
"How am I supposed to get home?", she asked frowning at him.  
  
"Here, take my hand and I will take you home.", he said extending his hand to her.  
  
She took it quickly and was swept up in a wind funnel. She blinked and was back in her room by the time her eyes opened. Her clock read 10:45, she was exhausted. She got into her pajamas and climbed into bed forgetting to set her alarm. 


End file.
